Daddy's Little Girl
by Editor Matt
Summary: Two years ago Raven vanished without a trace. Now that she's returned she's all grown up and it's up to Robin to discover what she's up to. "I can't tell you what's going on. I can only tell you lot's of people are going to die"   Jinx. Heavy M no pairing
1. Chapter 1

The sun sets on a late weekday after noon over the cityscape. Orange light glints off the sides of the tower matching the grace orange, pink, and purple hues blening through the striations of clouds in the sky. The light flows through the windows giving everything a similar tone. One room is hardly illuminated by the light as it passes through the open curtains. Walls painted with black over purple in various shapes and swirls that form no logical pattern. Dust has settled over everything. The bed the shelves the desk the bedside table. All object undisturbed for two years. Two years ago she vanished. That's the memory going through beast boys mind among others. He walks into the room with a longing to know what happened. He glances at the mirror on the bedside table. The portal that showed him and Cyborg the inside of her mind. He steps over to the bookcase peering at the volumes of stories, spells, and incantation the makes up her liturature. They had all been perused several times over searching for some sort of clue as to why she vanished. The city searched for months that evaporated into two years. Eventually they were left without places to search. No clues to be found. So they stopped looking. But hope has only built up since then. it all plays through his mind as he slides a single finger down one of the books, only to mutter a single word, "Raven...".

The hallway is dingey and damp. Low class enough to be a place you'd easily hate and at the same time grow acustomed to. He stands at the end of the hallway. Hood drawn over the top of his shaved head. He pulls a semi-automatic handgun out of his pocket and unclicks the saftey. His heart races at 1000 time per minute. Sticky palms grip the gun in anticipation. the walk down the hall takes longer than he thought he could bear. It all ends in a moment. A few flashes and bangs overshadow the screams of absolute terror and panic that echo through the open door and down the hall. He walks out with a quick step to busy freaking out over his actions to see the dark figure that stands in his way. Mere inches from slaming into the figure he gains enough of his senses to stop. He stares at the figure. "Hey get out of the way" he says just barely keeping his nerves. A hand flings out laching to his throat pinching it tight and lifting him slightly up off the ground. The figures teeth form a grin in delight.

The moonlight illuminates the hillside on the outskirts of the city. A pink haired minx sits atop a clay shingle rooftop planning how to enter the large mansion to which the rooftop belongs. She has matured in the two years since Raven's dissapearence. Chopping her hair down to little pixie spikes. Abandoning her old costume for a skintight tactical jumpsuit with some dark purple highlights that she threw in. Checking the skylight atop the roof for anysecurity measures and people that she can find. No people, no lights, although a sensor on the window catches her eye. A slight flick from her fingers and that's out of the way. She slowly and quietly opens the window slipping her head inside to catch a look for any cameras and or motion snesors. She spots a few and disposes of the in the same manor. Hopping into the house through the window being sure to do a flip before landing and she's in. She walks casually through the empty house observing it's architechture. It was definately built within the last decade or so given all the modern styling of the interior decore. Although in the dark the house took on a erie quality. Even though she is being careful to step silently she can hear her feet pat on the ground with everystep. Every breath she exhales seems to echo the the enormous house. SIlence is always scarier than darkness. Atleast for her since her cat eyes give her excellent night vision. A family phto catches her eye. She turns to look at it. She brings her face real close to ctach the smal 5X7 picture. Looks like the owners of the house. Husband, wife, son, and a baby. No dog though which surprised her since the family looks so happy, perfect little all american boring to her. In the midst of her attention a voice slides down the nerve endings in her spine, couple with hot breath on the back of her neck. The raspy and familiar voice softly asks "Jinx?". Jinx screams as practically jumps out of her skin, spinning around and putting her hands on her mouth to quiet herself. Eyes super widened she stares at her confrontator. Releif slightly passes over her when she sees that Raven was the one who found her. She yells at her "Raven! WHAT THE FUCK! What are YOU doing here...wha...where's the family?" "I killed them, duh." Raven replies casually like it's a no brainer. As that reply begins to sink in Jinx realizes something about Raven. She's smilling in a subtle sort of way. The expression on her face is between that of happy and pleasure, although the corners of her lips are only tipped up slightly. It all lies in her eyes. They seemingly glow with a sense of pride that she can't believe. She notices what she's wearing is strange, not for any other girl but for someone like her. A skintight black T shirt that stops just above her abdomen and small black panties that cling to her like a fashion model. it's almost erotic. Jinx's mind goes back to that answer. "_I killed them."_She lowers her hands slowly from her face which hangs in disbelief. "you, killed tham?" "yep" is the only answer she gets. Raven turns and walks down the hall and exits into another room. "you coming?" Raven asks.

Robin and the police are investigating a triple murder. the hooded young man in the hallway lays lifeless. Two other bodies lie inside the room at the end of the hall. both with two bullets in them. Robin asks the head detective what they know. "Well..." the detective begins. "The young man here is Derrick Rucker. Tried to join a local gang called the Black Crows. I'm sure you know the amount of problems they've been causing us lately. Looks like he was here to comit a gang bang and it looks like he succeded." "So how did he end up like this?" "We don't know. No evidence of another person in the hall at the time. But what get's me is that he appears to have no injuries right? No openings other than the ones he was built with. Yet the body is completely drained of blood. An check this out" He flips off the kids hood to reveal a stylized S etched into his forehead. "Mean anything to you?" "no" Robin answers. Although it means everything to him he can;t let the police know the story behind that symbol. It matches the one that appeared on Raven forehead when she allowed her father Trigon entry into this world. It's the only clue he's ever found that could lead to her. All he can suspect is that some cult is involved in this. But why, is impossible to even guess.

Jinx and Raven sit on a couch watching the news. Jinx is still freaked out by Ravens current nature. She doesn't hear a thing on the TV. She just stares at the once moody little goth girl sitting next to her on the couch who now seems to be a complete psycho. Maybe she's always been this way. Can't be. Maybe, after Jinx has always been a little nut herself. but not on this level. No, Jinx just likes breaking things not killing people. She blurts out a question that seems pointless to ask. "So you killed them...what di you do with the bodies?" Raven just looks at her seductivly for a second and then licks her lips making a slight mmm sound. The tension in Jinx's skin sharpens. "_ no. fucking. way." _She thinks. Raven keeps looking at her and says "yes fucking way. They were fun to kill, lots of screaming, agony and fear for me to enjoy. Really wets my apetite." She says and then toses Jinx a smile. Jinx is completely frozen. Her training from the Hive academy is kicking in. Giving her some strength to keep her composure. Raven holds her hand out hanging off the arm of the couch. Her hand glows black and a bottle of wine floats up through the floor and into her hand. She looks at Jinx and asks "Care for a drink?" Jinx eyes dart from the bottle to Raven's face without an answer. "Say yes Jinx." Raven calmly commands. Jinx lets out a small "yeah" while bobbing her head up and down. A bottle floats up in front of Jinx. She grabs it and pops the cork with a twitch of her finger. Raven finishes a swig and says "Nice. You've gained some control since I last saw you." She takes another Drink. Jinx nervously responds with "Yeah. Had a lot of practice." and she takes a drink. " So have I...hey, you wanna see something really crazy?" Without waiting for a response she looks at the television and waves her hand at the News anchor sitting at the desk, The TV flickers slightly then the mans head explodes. Jinx chokes on the sip of wine she was taking. Raven just laughs like it's the funniest thing she ever saw. Jinx eventually gets the wine out of her wind pipe. She looks back over at Raven lightly coughing. Raven takes another gulp from her bottle trying not to giggle so she can swallow. After the bottle pops off her lips she smiles like shes in ecstacy. " I can feel it. The whole fucking city is going crazy. It's a flurry of fear and all sorts of wild emotions , it's fucking great. She tilts her head back leaning her chest out as if riding out an orgasm. Jinx Just analyzes her noticing that Ravens nipples are erect and jutting straight through the cloth of the black T shirt. " _Oh my god. She's geting off on the shit...I'm so dead" _with that thought Jinx takes a massive chug from her wine bottle. Finishing over half of it. Raven looks at her with a grin. "That's it? Watch" She says. Taking her mostly full bottle and down it all in one go. She sets it down on the ground next to the couch and another bottle floats up into her hand. "So..." She begins "what happened with you and flash." "Oh he was...not as faithful as I'd thought. All he wanted was a quick fuck and then on to the nextgirl...asshole" Raven finishes another swig."and how long ago was that?" She asks. Jinx hesitates telling her. "Like...over a year..." "so, have you gone out with anyone since?" "no..." "you haven;t gotten any in over a year? Jeez Jinx. You didn't turn gay did you." "HELL no" "well it's that hair. Complete dike look. You pull it off though." "So what have YOU been doing since you vanished." Jinx says finishing a bottle, Raven floating up another one her. "Oh nothing special. Exploring my powers, getting stronger, killing people. You know. Fun stuff. Judging by the way you use you powers on those wine corks looks like you can do more than break stuff." "not really. I've just learned to control it." "Good. Your a thief now right?" "yeah." "Well I have a job for you to do. and if you do well. I can give you power you can't imagine." Raven says smoothly as she runs a finger up Jinx's neck. When she touches her jawline Jinx's feels an amazing surge. It's like an electric orgasm throbing through her whole body. "What was...That?" She manages between breaths. "Power. And not even a fraction of what I can give. Not even a fraction of what in my hand. All you have to get it is one job. And I can give you taht and more." " So whats the job?"


	2. Chapter 2

On the top floor of the tallest building in Jump city sits the most powerful mobster in town. Preparing to conduct his usual business with a cigar in hand, he calls his most dangerous men into the office. 8 of them file in and stand facing him. "I'm a little worried about how business went down at the train station. It was to my knowledge that 100 kilos were to come in through our special car. But it turns out we're short about 30% of our product. I want to know what you know as I'm sure you've guessed. Start talking." Before anyone can say anything a voice comes out from behind. "I did it. They all turn around to find Raven standing there in her full get up. Same color scheme as what she always wore. Blue cape dark blue leather. But this time she's covered her legs up. A full body leather cat suit featuring thigh high boots and gloves that extend back to her elbows. Wearing heels was something that came easy to her in her new found confidence. Strolling up slowly between the men she's stops in the middle of the room. Her ever dull and dreary voice gravels as she speaks. "And I could do more. Much more, if I want." "A super hero walking right into my office. You got some balls lady." "I'm not a good girl anymore. I have one offer to make to you, live or die." "Ice this bitch." All eight men unload everything they've got into her body. She's stands there as if nothing were happening taking all the rounds into her body. Still standing once all the clips have been emptied. Everyone in the room stares at her in disbelief. She lets out a very dry "ow..." The wounds on her body start closing and she brings her hand to her mouth and spits out a large pile off bullets into her hand. Tossing them in the air they hover for a second then fly right back into the men who fired at her impacting them in their legs. One bullet stops and hovers in front on the bosses forehead. Three people come bursting into the office, looking around at the men who are screaming in pain grasping their legs. Raven turns to look at the people who've just entered. She smiles at them sadistically, feeding on their empathy. She turns back to the boss and walks up to the desk. She leans in close with her hands on the desk "wrong choice" she says with a smile. Raising her hand she points a finger at the bullet floating in front of his head. It slowly drives into the center of his brains. Killing him in the process. Raven simply walks phasing through the desk and sits in the chair kicking her feet up on the desk. "So..." She begins grabbing a cigar off the desk. She simply blows a light puff of air on the end of it and it lights. "...Which one of you boys wants to help me do some bad things?"

At the tower and alarm sounds. Robin shouts out "Titans Trouble!" as he has always done. They all rush into the main room of the tower as Robin briefs them. "Bank robbery, west side of town." Cyborg rebuttals. "You and star can do that one on your own. I'm in the midst of a brand new chili recipe." As much as robin doesn't approve he knows that food and his car always came first. Starfire carries Robin away as Beast Boys chases them shouting "hey wait! Guys!" Down the hall the pink hair mistress of the unfortunate sneaks her way into Ravens room. The doors of the Hallway slide open and Jinx quite casually walks into the old room failing to notice the laser broken by her feet at the bottom of the door. Cyborg Task a slurp from his wooden spoon when he spots a light flashing on the control panel. He knows exactly what it means and heads to Raven's room. Jinx looks around the room, "geez. Did she ever even think about getting new paint or something." She goes to Raven's old bedside table. Just when she begins opening the door she hears footsteps approaching. She closes the door and back away bracing herself into hex casting position. The door slides open to reveal Cyborg with his arm canon ready and a death stare on his face. He finds himself suddenly confused. "Jinx ?" he says without lowering his weapon. "Long time no see, traitor." And with that inx cast a hex at his cannon silencing the high pitched charging sound. The gun sparks and Cyborg is unable to fire or change it back. After fiddling with it for a few seconds, he looks up at Jinx and shouts "How'd you do that?" Jinx front flips at him and slams both of her feet into his chest. A blast of pink energy sends his immense weight slamming into the wall behind him. Jinx dashes down the hall looking for the nearest exit. Cyborg activates the towers security system and shutters begin closing on all doors and windows. Hexing one of the windows shutters it stops and leaves her with enough room to squeeze through. Crashing through the window Jinx begins to tumble down 200 feet towards the ocean. She pulls a rip cord on her backpack opening up a parachute which she uses to float to a nearby rooftop across the bay. Before landing Cyborg is able to land a tracking device on her ankle. Jinx seemingly unaware of this disconnects the parachute and scurries off into the city.

After a long discussion with the Titans and mostly Robin about what happened Cyborg decided to go the friendly route of simply asking Jinx what she was doing. He remembers those months spent at the Hive academy well. How could he forget being human again and all the times Jinx gives little hints here and there. They seem so obvious to him now. He finds where she is using the tracker only he knows about. It leads here to a very low rent hole in the ground apartment building. He knocks on the door. Jinx opens the door standing there, shifting into a relaxed and slightly suggestive stance in the doorway. Having her cat suit zipped all the way down so Cyborg can see pink bra, the little hoop belly button ring as well as the top of her matching undies. She knew exactly what she was doing. "Cyborg, or should I say _Stone. _What a pleasant surprise." She says sashaying forward and sticking the tracer on his chest. "If you knew then why did you lead me to your place Jinx?" Cyborg asks. "You think this is my place?" She says sarcastically. "Why were you in the tower. In Ravens room Jinx?" "Maybe I wanted to have some fun." She says in a playful manner tapping a few fingers on his chest. He grabs her wrist and twists it away. "Stop it. Why were you there? What is in there Jinx?" She yanks her wrist away knowing her little game hasn't worked. "It's just a job. That's all I'm going to tell you." "I know you're not oblivious, you know damn well she's disappeared and now you suddenly want to break into her room only. Who sent you Jinx?" "Confidential" "Slade? Brother Blood? Or was it Her Jinx." "I don't know what's going on, so I can't tell you. But lots of people are going to die. I'm damn sure of that." Jinx closes the door and locks it. She zips up her cat suit turns towards the window to find Raven standing in the way. "Oh Jinxie. You wanted to fuck him oh so bad." Raven muses. "I couldn't get it. Your little distraction didn't work." "Yes it did. It distracted them and you failed. However I may still have some use for you yet so I'll let you live for now. I have something else in mind to get what I want." With that Raven vanishes into the floor. Jinx just shakes her head as she finishes putting her gear back on. "Crazy bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I understand that it has been over a year since I last touched this story. I never really intended to abandon it, but life happens and I became interested in other ideas. This story though has remained in my mind and lately I've been itching to continue it. So Here I am finally writing a chapter that has been in my head for what seems like forever. It feels good to get it out. Now hopefully I can make steady progress on this story and not to a massive hiatus again. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Beast Boy..." He hears his name in Raven's voice. He turns to see her silhouette hovering in front of him in his room. Looking as she did the last time he saw her.

"Oh my god Raven! What happened? Where? " He asks in a confused excitement

"Please listen, I don't have much time. Promise me you won't tell anyone else." She pleads.

"I promise Raven." He says most sincerely.

"Thanks. I need you to go into my room and find my mirror. Please. Just don't look into it."

"I promise. Where are you?" He asks puzzled.

"Find me at the central park theatre. I'll meet you there. Please hurry." She says looking over her shoulder worried.

"I promise Raven." He says. Her silhouette disappears. He wonders for a moment. He feels the need to tell the team, but then his promise would be broken.

Hours later Raven is out side by the currently unused stage in the central park. cool evening air rustles through the trees. She turns to see Beast Boy slowly approaching. He can't believe it's her. His eye's lock with her and in that moment he runs towards her and wraps his arms around her. He knows she's gonna kill him for doing it. But it's a welcome, returned feeling he once knew.

"Raven.. Where have you been?" He practically sobs.

"Do you have it?" She inquires.

"Yeah, here." He hands it to her and then continues the hug. She looks into it over his back. He face shattered in the spiderweb like cracks in the glass. He asks he again.

"Where were you?"

She leans into his ear, "I made a little visit to my father." The words catch him off guard. He's suddenly yanked onto the ground. He's can't move as he stares up into Ravens chilling dark eyes. A grin across her face. He costume changes from her old Titan outfit to her current preference.

"Raven, what... Look if you're dads making you do this, we can help." He pleads struggling against the invisible force holding him to the earth.

"You don't need to worry about him. I took care of it myself." She says could and walks over to a rope bundled on the ground and leading up to the rafters on the stage.

"Then what gives?! Come on Raven your gone for two years and...what are you doing?" He asks at the sight of Raven carrying the rope over to him.

"You really shouldn't worry about it, I'm just taking care of a problem." She says. She squats down next to him and wraps the rope around his neck. He looks and sees it leads to the rafters above the stage. More adrenaline kicks in but he still can't move. His heart runs faster and faster as his instincts kick in. It's flight or fight time, and now he can do neither.

"Raven, please don't do this. We can fix whatever is wrong. Who ever you're working for-"

"You really don't get it do you." She says with a hand placed on his face almost motherly. "No one is making me do anything. I know you don't want to believe it, and you don't have to. But that doesn't change anything. My father is dead. So he's not the problem. I am." She removes her hand.

Tears well past his eyes. Raven turns her attention to the knot and pulls it secure. Then she removes his communicator.

"Raven, please..." He cries out. She point her hand at the rope and with a flash of dark energy is draws taught. The loose pile unravels loop after loop.

"NO PLEASE!" finally the slack gives out and the rope snaps tight. His body yanked up into the air. Raven observes her handy work for a moment. The wind sways his body backwards and forth. She activates the emergency distress beacon on his communicator and drops it on the ground before vanishing.

Jinx sits alone in her tiny apartment on her bed staring at the tv. Some crappy horror movie flickers on the screen while she shovels some strawberry ice cream into her mouth.

"Are your weekends always this lively?" Ravens voice makes Jinx practically leap from her skin.

"Fucking creepy much." She attests. Jinx then realizes Raven is wearing as little as she is, underwear and a t shirt. Though jinx is wearing a rather large comfy shirt, Raven is brandishing a shirt that fits like skin.

"Care to explain why you're here?"

"Just felt like a little girl talk." She snaps her fingers and a bottle of wine appears in her hand. Raven pops the cork and take a large drink. She hands the bottle to Jinx who takes a reluctant drink after the memory of her last encounter. She take the drink but keep her eyes on Raven. What ever she's trying it's not going to be good. Raven clearly demonstrated that she's a crazy bitch.

Raven just sits there, pale legs crossed. The room being illuminated only by the TV. " I love this part." She says dryly. Jinx focuses back on the TV. It's a topless girl being murdered in the shower. Why is that not a surprise. Then she feels it. A presence uncomfortably close. Almost touching her. She turns and Raven is an inch from her face. Leaning into her body. She pushes her face and body closer and closer. Jinx continues to lean further back until she's laying on the bed. Black tendrils pull her arms and hold them above her head. Raven takes a sip from the bottle. Her narrow slit eyes dancing around on Jinx' body. She slowly pour some of the wine on Jinx' shirt. It soaks through and make the material see through. Some of the wine lands in the bowl of her throat.

Raven leans forward and licks the wine from her neck. She proceeds to suck the wine from Jinx shirt inch by inch. She make her way to Jinx breast. She sucks the wine off the shirt so hard Jinx could swear her nipple has been pulled through the material. She makes her way to the other breast. Jinx loses a battle against her own moan as it escapes her. Raven grins and rolls Jinx' shirt up. She traces kisses down her stomach. Jinx is lost in the intensity of the moment. Her eyes roll back in her head. She looks at the ceiling and mentally prays to make it out alive.

She feels a wet sensation in her loins. Raven is licking her. Deep. Jinx looks down to see Raven. Though different than before. White hair, red skin, a set of yellow eyes on her forehead. Jinx' suppresses a panic. Raven continues her work and pushes Jinx over the cliff of ecstasy.

Finished with her work, Raven slithers up on to Jinx. She nuzzles her head against her ear. Jinx asks her, "Why did you just do that?" in between breathes.

"Consider it a thank you." Ravens double voice answers with a lick up Jinx's ear. She leans up and stares Jinx in the face. She strokes her finger up and down her cheek. "You know, this is usually the part when I eat them." Jinx panics. Raven let her freak out just to get some amusement. "But you don't have to worry. I'm keeping you around. You're just to much fun." She leans into Jinx' lips and slides her fork tongue into her mouth. She devours Jinx' mouth for a few moments before releasing and saying, "I must be going. It's been fun."

Jinx comes down from the intensity of it all. She cleans herself up and though she tries, she never falls asleep that night. Fearing that the next time she wakes up, those eyes would be staring at her.


End file.
